Adapting
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: 2x1 Heero Yuy's a free spirit who protests regularly against snakes being made into a wallet. Duo Maxwell is a business man who has said wallet in 5 different sizes and colors. Two complete opposites who have found themselves in love and hate.
1. Chapter 1

Based tightly around a book called Strange Bedpersons.

Yes, it's me again. Yes, I have another fic coming out. No, I haven't finished any of the others. I just need something to keep me occupied while I finish the others. Anyone know where I'm coming from?

Adapting

Cursing, suggestive language.

* * *

When Heero Yuy opened the door to his two bedroom apartment door he didn't expect Duo Maxwell standing there - looking tall, dark and handsomely expensive in his tailored Armani suit. He fought down the humiliating jolt of lust, excitement and happiness that welled up inside his chest cavity just because the Brunette God was standing on his dingy doorstep. 

"Heero, baby!" Was all Duo got out before Heero promptly slammed the door in his face, flicking the dead bolt into place. Heero rolled his eyes at the chipped door, listening to Duo's pathetic cries.

"Heero, come on and open the door. It's been so long since I've seen you...are you ignoring me?" He inquired through the door.

"What gave you that idea," Heero spoke dryly as he leaned against the door.

Obviously, Duo didn't hear the sarcasm dripping off of Heero's every word and replied honestly. "Well, I've been calling you nonstop for the past few weeks and you haven't answered. I even left messages and you still haven't gotten back to me. You're not still sore about what happened are you?"

Heero stiffened at the mentioned event and growled, "Go away, Maxwell," before pushing himself away from the door and flopping into the old, decrepit and suspiciously spotted arm chair across from his good friend, Wufei.

"The hell is that?" Wufei questioned as he stretched across Heero's old lumpy couch. His charcoal black hair, usually neat, was piled atop his head in a haphazard pony tail with wisps falling into his eyes, an oversized faded shirt that said 'I Eat Kids for Breakfast' and ratty jeans that had seen better days...or better decades.

"No one important," Heero shrugged and picked up the bowl of popcorn he had dropped earlier to answer the door. He popped a few kernels into his mouth as Duo pounded on his door from outside.

"Come on Heero! Open the door," he tried again.

Just as Wufei was opening his mouth to comment on Heero's 'visitor,' Heero glared at him hotly, "Not a word."

'None of my business anyway,' he thought and shrugged moving on to more important things. "You know, my life seriously sucks. I mean, it's sucked before but now...now it's different. Like now, it's more than sucky - it's shitty."

"I don't think I'd say that. You should consider yourself lucky," Heero mumbled over a mouth full of popcorn.

Wufei leaned over and snagged the bowl from his blue eyed friend. "Lucky, huh?"

"Sure, there are people out in the world who have it way worse than you."

"Like..."

"Like people who are in third world countries and struggle to feed their families every night, or people who have to worry about getting there house blown up every day, or people who have terminal cancer and have 2 weeks to live, or people..."

"_Okay_, well thanks for that. I've just come to the conclusion that on my way home I'm going to stop by the local church and light some candles for the people with terminal cancer, the people in third world countries, the people who are getting there houses made into fireworks and all the other less than fortunate people."

"Oh that's real nice of you Fei. Be sure to light a few for me, huh?" Heero said while stealing his popcorn back.

"Heero! Please open the door. You know this neighborhood is in the ghetto 1, if someone came out and shanked me - you would never forgive yourself."

Wufei tried not to laugh. "Ghetto? Shank?"

Heero ducked his head quickly to hide his smile. "He's got a very creative vocabulary and imagination, what can I say?"

"You sure can pick 'em."

"And don't you forget it."

Outside the dented door in the dimly lit hallway stood Duo with a real problem on his hands. "He must really be pissed," he muttered to his self.

His charm wasn't working and the pounding was starting to seriously trouble his hand - he had to take another tactic.

He just wasn't sure which one.

It bothered him that Heero was still upset about the little incident. It happened almost 6 weeks ago and it wasn't like him to hold grudges. 'Heero must be upset about something else,' he concluded and that thought worried him. Heero was a great guy, funny, smart and a total nerd. Needless to say he liked him and cared for his welfare and the thought that Heero was upset about something made him upset as well.

Maybe he should wait twenty minutes or so and then try knocking again. He looked down at his watch and realized it was getting close to 10:00 at night and he really was a bit too edgy to wait.

So scratch that.

He could go out to the 24 hour store and buy him some candy, flowers and...

Duo shook himself hard. Right, if he even stepped to Heero's _doorstep _with that crap he'd get more than a door slammed in his face. Plus Heero didn't go for that romantic crap...or did he?

"Fuck," Duo swore to himself. Heero was a practical kind of guy, he liked practical things...and with that train of thought Duo left the small hallway.

Wufei listened for a moment. "Well, it seems that your mystery guy left."

Heero looked to the door with a sad glint in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess he did," Heero tried not to sound disappointed. Besides he'd had no intentions of opening the door.

Well, he had no intentions of opening the door for at least 15 more minutes.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Wufei prodded him out of his quiet despair.

"Duo Maxwell but it doesn't matter anymore, I'll probably never see him again." Heero set the empty bowl onto the carpet.

"Aw, Heero!" Wufei cried out and threw his hands into the air. "Duo Maxwell the rich and devilishly handsome lawyer? You slammed the door on Duo Maxwell the rich and..."

"Yes Wufei, I slammed the door on Duo. Please, refrain yourself from beating me with a stick." Heero sighed exasperated and threw his legs over the arm of the chair.

Wufei smiled and shrugged. "I'm just saying that guys, especially respectable, rich lawyers don't grow on trees."

"Duo isn't on my level right now and I don't have time for him. I have a job to look for, a rent to pay and money to send to my ungrateful parents."

Wufei sat up quickly and waved his arms in front of him. "Hold on a minute! What do you mean 'I have a job to look for,' what happened to the job at the orphanage?"

"It was nothing personal, just funding cuts."

"Heero," Wufei said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved that job. There's nothing you can do? Is there anything I can do?"

Heero smiled and waved a hand. "Thanks Fei but there's nothing you can do. I, however, can still work there."

"I'm not following."

"The orphanage can't afford to pay for it's workers and can only accept volunteers. I can still go there and teach but I wont get paid for it which is fine. I just need to find a job that pays the bills with flexible hours."

"Well, that rules out prostitution," Wufei joked and Heero couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah right," he said as soon as he got his breath back and rolled his eyes.

"But seriously what are you going to do?"

"Well, there's this organization that tutors for rich kids that I'm looking at. The pay is pretty good and the hours even better."

"It sounds great Heero you should really go for it. Now, not to change the subject but I'm thirsty and something cold and liquid would do wonders right now."

"You lazy bum, you practically live here yourself! Why don't you get it," Heero glared from the bowels of his arm chair.

"I would but I'm scared if I get off the sofa something might bite me. And if I do manage to get into the kitchen I'm afraid I may never come back."

"My apartment isn't that bad," Heero laughed as he wrestled to get up.

"The place is a dump Heero and I'm surprised that they haven't found a new species here. You gotta be growing something unnatural in this place..."

Heero had the decency to blush but luckily the refrigerator door shielded it. He grabbed two Coke's and slammed the small white door shut with a spandex covered hip. He stepped over old magazine's, dirty clothes, a pile of books and a pizza box to get back to his seat.

"You're alive! Thank goodness," Wufei smiled as he grabbed his Coke.

"You're lucky you're my best friend."

"Please," Wufei snorted, "I'm your only friend." Wufei looked over the rim of his soda can and winked.

Heero only shook his head as he drank from his own can. Heero's head swivelled to the door as he heard someone knocking.

"Who is it this time?" Wufei asked.

"Probably the landlord asking for last month and this month's rent." Heero set his can on the battered coffee table and walked to the door. What he expected to see was Vinny, his fat, balding landlord with four gold teeth but instead saw Duo with a large pizza box in one hand and a bottle of Mountain Dew in the other.

Oh, he was playing dirty now.

"Look, please don't slam the door just yet," he pleaded and cautiously placed an expensive loafer against the door jam. "I had a hunch that you were upset about something and for once, I had nothing to do with it."

Heero rolled his eyes and snorted.

Duo ignored him. "So, I figured I would do my good deed for the day and bought you this." He handed Heero the large pizza box and the soda bottle.

I bet he didn't even get the kind I like. But as Heero opened the box he found his favorite toppings on his round piece of heaven. "Anchovies, onions, green peppers, and chicken - my favorite." He looked up at Duo with a bit of awe swimming in his bright blue eyes. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remember, I remember everything that has to deal with you."

And with that, the spell was broken. 'I knew it.' "So, what does the wolf in sheep's clothing want now? Or has an extraterrestrial taken over your body and you're _actually_ doing this to be nice?"

"Um," Duo smiled widely pouring on the charm so much that Heero was sure he'd need a boat to keep himself afloat in it. "Funny you should uh, mention that because..." Duo started and Heero slammed the door in his face.

Again.

Twice in one night.

He walked back to his chair and placed the goodies onto the table.

"Let me guess..."

"Yes, he's back and no, I'm not opening the door because I am through with him. He's an ass and all he cares about is himself." Just as Heero reached to open the box, his front door swung open and in stepped Duo.

* * *

So, what do you think? As I said this is based tightly around the book called Strange Bedpersons. Great book, if you ever get a chance to read it then do so. Review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Based tightly around a book called Strange Bedpersons.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was a little skeptical with starting this fic but now I can see that you all really like it so I've decided to continue it.

I've gotten a few comments about the roles that Duo and Heero play. Heero being the messy and charismatic one while Duo is the businessman and cautious one. The role reversal is one of the reasons why I chose to do this fic - the fact that I've never come across a fic where Heero isn't the silent, brooding type and Duo isn't the bouncy, carefree American upset me. Where does it say that they _have_ to act accordingly?

Nowhere.

Now, don't get me wrong. There are plenty of fics that show the deeper sides to these two characters. Well, here's mine. If you have any other thoughts about this don't hesitate to email me. I'd love to hear from you.

Adapting Part 2

Cursing, Adult Situations

* * *

"Try locking your door next time, idiot." Duo said as he stepped into the small apartment, making it seem even smaller. 

All Heero could do was glare.

"Get out," he spoke with venom that failed at making Duo drop to his knees in agony.

"No," Duo said as he walked towards the kitchen, stopping briefly by Wufei, "what's up, Wufei? Nice to see you again."

By the time Wufei had thought of an appropriate response, Duo had already made it to the kitchen and was rummaging through Heero's fridge.

Heero huffed loudly and threw hands onto slim hips, tapping his foot against the thread bare carpet impatiently. "I said I want you to go. Are you deaf?"

"No," Duo said emerging with a beer in hand, "I can hear just fine, I just chose not to _listen_."

Heero resisted the urge to pull his hair out and instead made his way back to his ugly little armchair. He didn't expect Duo to walk over to him and swiftly kiss him, running a smooth tongue over his top then bottom lip. With a moan, Duo backed off and looked at Heero through heavy lidded eyes, "Missed you too."

"Leave...please?" Heero spoke weakly. He really didn't want to see Duo because he tended to do things that rendered him stupid. Like give him a toe curling kiss and smile that gorgeous, school boy, I'm-so-sexy-I'm-darling-so-stop-trying-to-deny-me smile.

"Uh uh," he shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "I need you, now more than ever and I'm not leaving until I have you."

Wufei whistled lowly.

"You don't need me, you don't need anyone."

Duo choked on his beer. "How can you say that? Of course I need you! You're my everything - my heart, my friend, my confidante, my..."

"Wow, you must really be in some deep shit," Heero dead panned.

"I am and no one can help me but you so have a little pity on me and..."

"No."

"No," Duo asked with a smooth eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, you'll do it?" Duo asked with a smile that threatened to rip his face in half.

"No, I wont do it so get the hell out."

"But you haven't even asked what I need you for?"

"I don't want to know." Heero opened the lonely pizza box and swiped a piece, shoving it into his mouth.

"Heero, just hear me out. I need one weekend, please. If you do this for me then I promise I'll do anything you want."

Heero swallowed his pizza before smiling evilly, "You need me bad, huh?"

"Yes," Duo said with a frown, "have you not been listening to me?"

"Watch it, pal," Heero warned.

With much effort Duo closed his mouth and leaned against the dirty wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor with his arms resting against his knees.

Heero noted the worn look that was laying across Duo's beautiful face and sighed as he knew his answer. No matter how much he wanted to reject the bastard like he had done him, he couldn't. Damn his inner hero and the irony of his name.

"Alright, I'll do it." Heero tried to calm his suddenly racing heart as watched Duo practically beam, "but...no sex."

"Sure, that's fine with me." Duo said all too quickly.

Heero narrowed his eyes. "Why is that fine with you? You're supposed to rant and rave about how I'm denying you your rights and...and..."

"Shit Heero," Duo laughed as he finished his beer off, "it's not like you give me any, anyway."

Heero felt his anger spiral and go through the roof. "Well," he stated with surprising cool, "who's fault is that?"

"And that gentlemen," Wufei stated safely, "is my cue to leave." He stood from the couch and stretched briefly to get the kinks out of his neck. He gathered his things and put on his shoes, "have fun," he whispered as he passed Heero. "Nice seeing you Duo," Wufei said as a farewell and once Duo stated the same he slipped out of Heero's Hell Hole.

"Smart guy, that Wufei. You should have more friends like him."

"Fuck you, asshole."

Duo smirked, "Nice."

Heero sniffed and grabbed another slice of pizza. "I thought so."

"Heero, I know that you're still a bit upset with what happened the last time we were together but...do you think, for one weekend, you could put it behind you?"

Heero sighed heavily as he set down his slice of heaven. "You really did a number on me that night..."

And for once, Duo looked sympathetic and Heero hated him for that. Duo Maxwell was easily the most gorgeous thing to grace his entire life but looks were only skin deep. Duo had many faces to him and they were all usually vain, snobby, arrogant, and superficial. Heero had tried, many times, to walk away from the violet eyed prince but that little bit of human, the little bit of decency that laid under all the ugly shields kept Heero trapped.

"I know Heero and if I could..."

Heero shook his head, not allowing him to finish. "Don't, just don't." He took a deep breath before placing elbows on his knees, giving Duo his full attention. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, it all started when..."

/Flashback/

"Max, my man! Good to see ya buddy," a tall, golden haired young man all but pounced onto Duo as he entered his office.

Duo laughed and clapped a hand on his friend's back. "Nice to see you too Zechs. What is it this time?"

Zechs ran a hand through tresses of platinum blonde and widened sky blue eyes comically. "What do you mean, 'what is it this time?' Can't a friend, a dear college friend slash non blood-related brother, just come by to say what's up?"

Duo shook his head as he threw his jacket across the back of his desk chair and gracefully flopped into it. Loosening his tie, he looked back up to see Zechs practically vibrating with energy and nerves. "No, now spill."

"Well, you know the Norcom account right..."

Duo sat up in his chair. "Yeah, we got the account?"

"Um no," Zechs began to fiddle with the things on Duo's desk. "Not exactly..."

Duo glared, "What do you mean 'not exactly?' " He placed his hands on Zechs to stop his meddling, "Stop messing with my stuff and sit."

Zechs sexy bum hit the seat before Duo finished his sentence.

"What the hell is going on? Why haven't we got the account and why are you all but pissing your pants?"

"Dad talked to Mr. Norcom..." Zechs began.

"And..."

"And he's definitely a family man, or so he suggests."

"Which we already knew. Stop beating around the fucking bush and..."

"You need to get married," Zechs blurted out.

Moments after his outburst Duo finally blinked. "What?"

"I said you need to get married."

"You've been smoking that shit haven't you?"

Zechs flew out of his chair and began pacing. "Be serious, Duo! I would never joke about this account. Besides, I haven't touched 'that shit' in almost 8 years." He ran a nervous hand through his long bangs. "Dad talked to Norcom and Norcom invited us to his cabin this weekend in upstate New York."

Duo tried to piece together the amazing puzzle Zechs was giving him but was failing horribly. "So how does..."

Zechs didn't have time for Duo's genius. "He invited us as well as our families..."

"But we don't have families."

"Exactly," Zechs yelled as he threw his hands into the air. He blushed a dark crimson when a passing secretary stuck her head into the office, muttered a harsh 'quiet' and continued on her way. Probably on her tenth break of the day.

"Holy shit," Duo groaned and threw tanned hands over his face. "What are we going to do?"

"I suggest that you go down to twenty third street with at least ten grand and..."

"I am _not_ hiring a hooker you boob and definitely don't want to think about how you even know the _ballpark_ of that price," Duo whispered harshly, parting his fingers to glare at the man across from him.

"Duo, can you please focus? This event could very well be life changing...in a good way."

Duo sighed and dropped his hands from his face. He fell back into his chair and looked across his desk, glancing at the picture frame with a smile.

"Are you with me, Duo?" Zechs leaned over the desk, staring into Duo's face.

"Yes, you know I'm with you." Duo said snapping out of his trance. "But for the life of me I cant understand why he wants to meet our families. I never told him I had one, did you?"

"Nope," Zechs confirmed with a shake of his head. "But right now I could care less. Whatever that man wants me to do, I'll do it. If he wants me to bring my family to his cabin this weekend then I'm picking up some hookers. If he wants me to run across Town Street butt, ball naked then damn it - watch out because that is exactly what I'm going to do. I'll even do a little jig from corner to corner."

"I don't doubt it," Duo said after marveling at his friends imagination.

"So you know what you have to do, right?"

Duo looked up at Zechs with question. "I have to..."

"Get married," Zechs finished for him with a satisfied nod.

"No," Duo stated simply as he twisted around in his chair.

"Duo!"

"Damn it Zechs you know I want this account because with this account I can become partner and make a lot of fucking money. But I'm not going to find the first thing with an ass and ask them to marry me for the weekend. That's absolutely ludicrous and I refuse."

"Well then...find a fiancee. A very serious fiancee with great acting skills." Zechs tapped a fine manicured finger against his hairless chin before snapping his fingers excitedly. "Hey, what about that fine actor-in-training you used to see! What was her name? Lion, Tiger..."

"Kitty," Duo stated through clenched teeth. "I haven't seen that girl in at least 10 years, we dated back in college for fuck's sake."

"Huh, so that's why I haven't seen her around lately..."

Duo strained himself not to reach over and pummel the guy. "You simple minded twit...I could kill you right now."

"Now is not the time for our emotions to get out of hand. We need to focus on getting you a fiancee this weekend..." Zechs thought for a minute before groaning loudly and throwing himself into the chair behind him. "It's hopeless, we'll never pull this off."

"Way to think positive." Duo snorted but looked on at Zechs with worry. Zechs maybe a simple minded twit with a father that controlled what the man ate but - he was a stubborn simple minded twit. Zechs never gave up on anything and to hear those words tumble from those lips kind of scared him.

"There isn't anyone you know that could fake it for one weekend?" Zechs muttered.

One name suddenly came to mind. "Heero."

"Oh hell no," Zechs shuddered before slouching even more into the chair and staring up at the ceiling.

"And why not? Heero's super smart and teaches math, science, social studies, and English," Duo finished with a smile.

"And? He teaches at that pathetic excuse for a building and lives in a dump. You've even said so yourself."

"Number one," Duo said holding up a finger, "that pathetic excuse for a building is an orphanage - so lay off. And for that remark you are definitely going to hell." He held up another finger, "Number two, Heero's place has nothing to do with what we need him as."

"No Duo. Anyone, and I mean,_ anyone _but Heero."

"What have you got against Heero?"

"The guy threatens to kill me every time I'm within a 5 mile radius of him!" Zechs sputtered as if to say, 'isn't it obvious?'

"Only because you decided to litter and throw your trash down the sewer drain."

"And I have to die for that? The guys a total nut! Every time I drive past the MAC 1 Makeup Center I expect to see him with his little protest friends with signs saying, 'Animal killers,' or, 'Save the Animals,' or some dumb shit like, 'For Heaven's Sake, Stop testing on Snakes.' "

Duo had no choice but to laugh. "You have never seen Heero with a dumb sign that says that!"

"Im serious Duo, I think I have seen him with a sign like that. And when I threw my trash down the sewer drain, I didn't expect him to get so riled up that I had to sit through a 2 hour lecture on the creatures of the sea, what kind of trashy world we live in, where trash _really_ goes and how the true sinners of the world are people who litter." Zechs raked a hand through his hair.

"Heero is just very Pro-Earth, that's all. He's a free kind of guy and there's nothing wrong with that. Seems like we need more people in the world who actually care about it."

Zechs rolled his light blue eyes towards the ceiling. "You know I gotta ask..."

"Ask what?"

"Just what do you _see_ in this guy?"

Duo started to reply to Zechs question but stopped. He would never understand the sheer attraction of Heero's intellect or how it's incredibly endearing to see him get pissy when he finds a soda can laying on the ground. Instead of telling Zechs this he decided on, "He's got a great smile."

"That's it," Zechs questioned with a huff.

"What else do I need?"

"Tits and ass, man. One or the other, both are even better."

Duo groaned and tilted his head back. "Let's focus okay? Whether you like it or not, I'm bringing Heero. He's the only person I can count on for something like this and I know he'll pull through."

Zechs finally commented after staring at Duo. "Wow, the sex must be pretty good."

Duo frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Because this has to be the first person that you've said you've trusted and haven't known for over 5 years." Zechs stood up and straightened his clothes. "If that's who you want to bring then go right ahead, just remember that I was the voice of reason this time."

"Yeah," Duo snorted, "this time."

* * *

And that is it. You like the 2nd installment or what? Drop a line and lemme know! 


	3. Chapter 3

Based tightly around a book called Strange Bedpersons.

Adapting 3

Cursing, Adult situations

* * *

"So what do ya say," Duo questioned as he finished his story. 

"I say that you're out of your everlasting mind," Heero replied as he finished off the last piece of pizza.

"Aw come on Heero! Tell me you'll still do it? I really need you on this one," Duo all but begged as he looked up at Heero from his position on the floor.

"Of course I'm still going to help you but I just want to let you know that I disagree with the whole thing. I mean," Heero said sitting up and Duo suppressed the urge to groan, "think about it Duo. What will you really achieve by becoming partner? You're already successful because you and that twerp you call a friend basically run the firm. There's nothing that you could truly accomplish by doing all this. Not to mention how you're driving yourself into the ground with all this bullshit. I'm surprised you haven't gotten an ulcer yet."

"The reason I work my ass off for this firm is more than you could ever comprehend." At Heero's creased brows he continued, "I'm not calling you a brainless pudding head but there are some things that you just can't grasp when it comes to me. But to answer your question as best I can: I like money, I like everything about it. I like the fresh crisp look of the smooth green paper, I love the smell of it and I love the way it can control how people act towards you. Wave a couple Benjamin's in someone's face and the next thing you know that person is offering to do everything but wipe your ass for you. Sometimes they'll even go that far."

"Duo, there's more to life than money, greed, and stepping on the little people to better yourself."

"There is?"

Heero squashed the urge to throttle his sometime-lover across from him. "Yes, you," he paused to get himself under control, "you simple, simple man. Like, for example, morals, ethics, values... Do you even know what those are?"

Duo huffed as he moved his legs in front of him and crossed them at his ankle. "Yes I know what they are and I have some, believe it or not. Just because I like to play by the rules the U. S. of A gave me doesn't mean I'm a bad person." He nudged at Heero's sock clad foot with his own loafer covered one.

Heero brought both feet onto the arm chair. "Yeah, right."

Duo sighed, suddenly tired and leaned his head back against the wall. "Heero, I know that you don't want to help me and I know that you would like nothing better than giving me a swift right hook to the jaw but..." He paused to stare into Heero's wide blue eyes, "I need you. With you, I will be able to finally make partner. I want to make partner, Heero."

"I know you do," Heero smiled and wiggled his way onto the floor and next to Duo. He ran a hand against a smooth tanned cheek. "And you should know that I'm going to help you no matter what. If this is what you really want Duo, then I'm there for you and willing to help anyway I can." Heero pushed down the small prick of fear and foreboding that entered his mind and placed a gentle kiss to Duo's cheek.

Duo smiled, filled with great relief and sought for Heero's hand. Once found, he entwined their fingers and raised the small hand to his mouth to bestow a kiss of thanks. "I owe you so much, Heero - thanks. But," he added slyly, "I need one more favor."

"You just don't get enough, do you?" Heero snatched his hand from Duo's clutches. 'Ungrateful, selfish bastard.'

"Of you? Never baby." He smiled that silly, boyish grin showing all his teeth.

"Duo..." he warned.

"Okay, okay, okay." He held his hands up. "The last favor I need from you for a while," he winked playfully, "is to get a date for Zechs."

"Get serious."

Duo widened his eyes in shock. "I am serious. I need you to find Zechs a respectable date."

"Fine," Heero muttered with a resigned sigh.

Duo added, "Preferably someone who can count to ten without using his fingers."

"Now, you're asking too much," Heero held up a finger trying not to smile.

"Thanks babe," Duo leaned over and brushed a kiss over Heero's forehead as he stood up. "I better get going though, there's a lot of stuff I need to get done before this weekend."

Heero nodded and followed Duo to the door. While he was opening the door he questioned, "There's gonna be a lot of rich people there right?"

"Uh yeah," Duo paused before narrowing his eyes, "you're not planning on bombing the place are you?"

Heero rolled his eyes, "Only in my dreams. But really, I want you to introduce me to some of them. Especially the ones with kids."

Duo frowned as he looked down at Heero, "Why?"

"Oh nothing," Heero shrugged, "I just got fired and need a job."

"Oh baby," Duo suddenly said with sad eyes that made Heero want to snuggle into Duo's arms and cry into his very expensive shoulder. "How did this happen? _When _did this happen?"

"Tuesday and there were job cuts. Funding mostly, they just can't afford to pay everyone around there so they made a few cuts."

Duo wrapped warm, strong arms around Heero and rocked him gently. "I'm so sorry, Heero. I know how much that place meant to you."

Heero shivered from the low timbre Duo's voice took on. "It's fine, I know I'll be okay. I've got two good opportunities with my name on it, if I want them."

"What are they," Duo asked. He had stopped rocking Heero but kept his arms around him. Heero felt so soft and warm in his arms and it had been such a long time that he'd had him there.

"Well, one was me tutoring some rich kids. I have this friend who went into tutoring for those kinds of kids and she said that the pay was great so I did some research and she was right. Plus the hours are great so I can tutor those kids and still help out at the orphanage."

"That's great Heero but do you think that you'll be able to take on two jobs? They can both be pretty demanding."

Heero ran his cheek across Duo's lapel and sniffed at Duo's scent. He smelled of beer, musk, expensive cologne and Duo. "I'll be fine, I'm no stranger to work, ya know. And anyway those kids shouldn't be too bad."

Duo chuckled softly and planted a kiss atop Heero's head. "Can you please stop talking about those kids like that."

"Like what?"

"Like they've got some awful, contagious disease or they're...retarded or something."

Heero laughed. "Whatever. Anyway, my other chance at making some dinero is through this guy I met at the last PETA protest on Thursday and..."

"What have I told you about speaking to strange men?"

"_And_," Heero ignored Duo, "we talked for a while and he was really nice. We went out for coffee and ended up talking. When he was about to leave he told me that I had a very interesting view on life and thought that I was a great person. He also said that if I ever need anything that I was to call him. No if, ands or buts about it. And get this..."

"What," Duo growled. A little peeved that Heero was meeting men and taking them out for coffee.

"He's the owner of Winner Corporations and his name is..."

"Quatre Winner," Duo said automatically.

"You know him?"

"Yeah and the guys like 70! What are you doing picking up old geezers," Duo scowled down at Heero's chocolate covered head.

"No he isn't, he's only 55. Anyhow you know the guy owns like...everything so he could easily get me a job. With those two leads I can't go wrong."

"Obviously," Duo said stepping back and finally letting Heero go.

Heero suppressed the urge to tremble at the sudden chill. "Jealous, are we?"

"You know, Winner may be at the cabin this weekend so you lucked up Kid," Duo said completely ignoring Heero's question.

"Think so?"

"Probably - I could even set you guys up to talk business." Duo tapped his chin for a moment before nodding to himself. "Yeah, let me see what I can do. But," he said with worry in his eyes, "promise me you wont kill yourself if you get this job and still work at the orphanage."

"See, there you go again. This," he gestured with a small finger, "is what makes me crazy about you. 1 Say something materialistic so I can put my guard up again."

"Your apartment looks like hell and your clothes look older than you do." He smiled, "but your face looks like a million dollars." Duo bent to kiss him, and Heero felt a small tingle run up his spine as Duo's mouth covered his. Duo broke away reluctantly, "I gotta go but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon around three so be packed and ready."

Heero nodded dutifully and watched as Duo made his way out. He shut the door and locked it before cleaning away the remnants of his dinner. Once done, he exited the kitchen, switching off the lights as he went and made his way to his bedroom. He flopped down onto his small futon and rolled onto his back. Remembering his promise, he picked up the phone to his right and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello," a deep voice answered.

"Wufei," he said without preamble, "I need you."

* * *

And that's Capitulo 3. You like? I kinda figured the last chapter wasn't that hot for yall...didn't get too much feedback on that one so hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think. 

1 - I took this from the book. What Duo says in response, I also took from the book. It's sooo adorable, doncha think? I could really picture Duo saying something like this. And if you didn't get it, Heero was referring to Duo being a sweetheart in showing his concern for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Based tightly around a book called Strange Bedpersons.

Adapting 4

Cursing, Adult Situations

* * *

"Yo Veronica! Get in here," Duo bellowed from his office. 

A young, pretty blonde waltzed into his office dressed in an expensive red, Dolce and Gabana suit with matching red heels. She stopped in front of his desk as she popped her gum and waited.

Duo stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something before sighing inaudibly. "Okay..." he muttered to himself before he gifted her with a full mouth grin, "how's your morning been, V?"

"It's Veronica," she said impassioned. "How much will it cost and do I get paid?"

"What are you talking about?" Duo questioned with a frown as he looked up at his secretary.

"What you want me to do - an errand. I'll be needing your credit card and I want to get paid for this," she stated patiently while her employer was doing an excellent impression of a fish out of water.

Duo finally closed his mouth and reached into his wallet. He handed her one of his major credit cards. "I'll be putting in a raise for you tomorrow."

She nodded while taking the card from him. "Appreciated," she said and continued to stare at him.

"What is it?" He asked somewhat creeped out.

"What is it exactly that you want me to do with your credit card?" Sometimes she felt as if she were dealing with a 5 year old. Oh wait, she was giving him way too much credit. A two year old should do.

"Oh yeah!" He said as he snapped his fingers, "You know about the important dinner this weekend, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Of course," he muttered. "Well, I'm taking Heero and..."

"And you want me to go to a shop and buy him some clothes."

"How do you do that?" Was all Duo could force out.

"Practice," she said simply, "And let me take another guess: he doesn't know about any of this."

"Uh, right."

"Bad idea."

Duo snapped out of it. "What do you mean 'bad idea?' How could that be a bad idea?"

"You're buying the man clothes without his input and in a way insulting his own judgement of clothing. If Heero wanted some new clothes for this weekend then I'm sure he would've bought some."

Duo waved a hand. "Its nothing personal, it's like a gift. Heero will thank me, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, whatever. Any specific place you want me to go?"

"Um, I don't know." He scratched behind his head, "A men's store?"

Veronica was silent for a moment before simply saying, "Nice," and walked out the door.

Friday morning and afternoon, Heero spent at the orphanage. He repaired a few doors, polished a few knobs, played with the kids and even got to teach a few lessons. All in all it wasn't a bad day. Nope, not a bad day at all. He even had time to run home and throw a few shirts into his duffle before Duo arrived to pick him up.

He walked a block to the bus stop and waited until it showed up. Hopping aboard the public transporter, he grabbed a random seat and watched the scenery as the bus drove into his neighborhood. Gathering his belongings, he waited for the bus to come to his bus stop before rising and exiting the bus.

Heero got to his apartment building and ran up 3 flights of steps. Opening the door to his hallway he noticed a young man standing next to his door looking ready to piss himself. "Can I help you?" Heero questioned as he walked up to his door.

"Um," the young man started as he looked from Heero to the card being gripped in his hand, "Heero Yuy?"

"That's me," he said cheerfully. The young man was dressed in nothing more than some jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and some tennis shoes but he was holding a rather large box.

"Uh, this is for you," he all but shoved the box into his hands.

"...Okay." He finally decided on, "Do I owe you anything?"

"No sir, everything's paid for," the pizza faced young man squeaked before hitting the bricks and running out of the poor building.

"What a wimp," Heero snorted. Some people just couldn't understand the motto 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.' Just because his neighborhood had a few graffiti problems, chalk lines on every block, and a robbery almost everyday didn't mean it was a bad neighborhood.

He shook his head before getting out his keys and letting himself in. He closed the door with his foot, dropped his work bag on the floor and walked to his bedroom. He set the box on the bed before slowing opening it to find...several very expensive articles of clothing.

He noted that there were a few blazers and sweaters, some dress pants and jeans, and some shirts. Everything in the box screamed MONEY, MONEY, MONEY. He had to admit that the stuff was pretty sharp looking, especially when he tried it on. It fit perfectly and made him look respectable and rich.

Heero began to hate it with a passion and he knew exactly who was going to pay. He reached over his bed for his phone and dialed Duo's cell phone. He got the answer machine after a few rings and growled as he hung up. He looked to the clock to see it was almost three o'clock and knew that Duo was already gone from the office.

"Ugh! How dare he," Heero muttered to himself. 'What a pig,' he shook his head as he threw the clothes back into the box. He slammed the top back on them and pushed it onto the floor. Even though he was pissed at Duo's audacity and wanted to beat the man to a bloody pulp, he knew he still had to go to the little shindig. And once he thought about it, Duo's intentions were in the right place. He really didn't have anything to wear to some rich bitch's house and would've probably ended up embarrassing himself and Duo with his own clothing style. As much as he hated to admit it, Duo was right in buying him some clothes.

So with much contempt he picked up the fallen box, and refolded all the clothes. Leaving them on the bed, he grabbed his duffle bag and began placing them inside neatly. He ran to his bathroom to pick up a few toiletries and hauled them back into his room. Just as he was placing them in a small baggy, someone pounded on his door. He ran to the door and opened it to find Duo standing with a charming smile and huge suitcase.

"Hey," Heero said as he stepped to the side to let Duo in.

"What's up," Duo said before giving Heero the kiss of life. Breaking the kiss, he walked into the living room and set his suitcase on the floor. "So, you ready yet?"

"Um," Heero stuttered for a moment, still recalling the amazing kiss. How did he continually do that? Shouldn't he be somewhat immune to Duo's kisses by now? "Uh, yeah. I was just finishing up in my room. It won't take me too long to finish, just give me a few minutes," Heero stated before walking back into his room.

"I'll help," Duo said following Heero into his bedroom. Duo walked into Heero's bedroom and fell onto his bed. He looked at Heero packing and noticed some pricy looking clothes inside. He cleared his throat, "I see you got the clothes I bought for you."

Heero bit his tongue against the first response that came to mind. "Yeah, thanks," he said somewhat stiffly.

"They fit well?" Duo went on unknowing to the inner battle Heero was undergoing.

"They fit perfectly." He closed the small bag after fitting all his toiletries inside and stuffed it into his duffle.

"Oh that's good," Duo said as he laid back onto the bed with his hands behind his head. He watched absently as Heero zipped up the duffle and carried it to the door and... "Whoa!" Duo sat up quickly.

Heero jumped a foot into the air and whirled around to see Duo staring at him with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "What's wrong!"

"Where do you think you're going with that _thing_?" He pointed to the bag at Heero's feet.

"To the party," Heero said slowly. "Why? What's the problem?"

"That bag is hideous. The damn thing looks to be older than you! You can't take it," Duo got off the bed and picked up the bag, taking it into the living room. He set it next to his suitcase and opened it, as well as his suitcase. He began transferring Heero's clothes to his own suitcase. "There," Duo said satisfied as he closed his large traveling bag, "that's much better."

Heero stared at Duo before shaking his head.

"What?" Duo questioned in defense.

"I'm just trying to remember why I still even associate with you." Heero spoke honestly, "I mean, you've probably already figured out that we're two _very_ different people. Why are we still together?"

"Because we're good together when we're not arguing, we have great sexual attraction that I think we should definitely act on _and_," he paused, "I'm adorable and you can't resist me."

Heero couldn't stop the grin from forming. "Whatever, you are not that cute." Heero made sure everything was turned off before grabbing his jacket and heading to the door.

"What? Of course I am. I'm fucking gorgeous," Duo stated as he followed Heero out the door.

Through conversation, Heero found out that the cabin where the party was held was in upper New York so it was about a two and a half hour drive but he didn't mind. After they left the city, the scenery was amazing. The trees, the fading sun, the colors...Autumn had never looked so good.

"Enjoying yourself," Duo asked as stared in front of him with one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift.

"Yes, I am." Heero answered and sat back into the soft leather. "This car rides like a dream, I feel like I'm drifting on air," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad," Duo laughed as he moved his hand to Heero's. He began gently playing with the small, soft fingers before entwining their fingers and bringing the small hand to his lips. He kissed it softly before laying on his thigh.

"You know," Heero started as he turned to look at Duo, "you're too much sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked with a frown and glanced at Heero.

"I mean that being with you like _this_ makes me feel all gooey inside," Heero smiled.

"Yeah," Duo questioned as he returned the smile.

"Yeah," Heero assured and chuckled as Duo's face grew into a goofy grin.

"You like me, you really like me." Duo sniffed playfully," And I knew it all along too! I saw how you were trying to hide it."

"Oh you did? Damn, I thought I was hiding it well."

"Don't worry honey, few can resist the Maxwell charm. It's not your fault."

"Oh God," Heero groaned and turned away from Duo with hands still clasped together.

"Play your cards right and you just might be saying more than that before the night is over."

Heero laughed in his face.

About an hour later, Duo pulled up in front of an one hundred acre ranch. He parked the car and stepped out, going to the trunk to grab their luggage.

"Holy shit," Heero said as he slowly made his way out of the car. "I thought you said we were going to the guys cabin."

"This is his cabin," Duo said as he grabbed Heero's hand and walked towards the front door.

Heero repeated his earlier utterance and followed him up the long sidewalk.

Duo rang the doorbell and stepped back once the door opened.

Heero felt ready to bolt as he looked up at the giant that answered the door. He was dressed to the nines in an impeccably fitting suit with his backlit by the hallway. "Good evening, my name is Henderson and I am Mr. Norcom's manservant."

Heero found his voice, "Yo! My name's," Duo bumped him rather hard with his suitcase, "I mean hello," he said in a snooty voice and could swear the Lurch look alike was cracking a smile, "my name is Heero Yuy, pleasure to meet you."

Henderson nodded and stepped aside to allow them entrance. He shut the door before turning to them, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your accommodations for the weekend."

"I didn't know they still built guys like this anymore," Heero whispered to Duo as they followed Lurch up the grand staircase.

"Please don't start," Duo said with a grin he was trying hard to suppress.

"Where can I get one of those?" Heero questioned after a few moments. "Think Walmart has them for lay-away?"

Duo coughed to cover up his laughter before pushing Heero to walk in front of him. "Just follow the man," he pleaded.

Henderson first showed them to Duo's room and then to Heero's room. Their rooms connected by a bathroom, a very big spacious bathroom that looked bigger than Heero's whole apartment.

Heero leapt onto Duo's bed and laid down. "This bed is insane," he moaned as he snuggled into the comforter.

"So are the sounds you're making so cut it out," Duo said tightly.

Heero smiled as he shut his eyes and rolled over to his stomach. He yawned loudly before questioning, "How much time do we have before going down to the party?"

"About an hour and a half, I'd say." Duo said as he set down the suitcase, toed off his shoes and hopped onto the bed next to Heero. He rested on his back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Heero gave into temptation and moved his head so it rested on Duo's chest. "Wake me up in about forty-five minutes?"

"Sure," Duo said as maneuvered Heero to lay on top of him and snapped off the bedside lamp.

Heero snuggled into Duo as he felt strong arms circle him. He moved his head to place a chaste kiss to his neck before settling down and closing his eyes.

* * *

You know the drill - love it or hate it, review! 

Don't you just love Duo's way of helping Heero pack? LOL

I couldn't resist throwing the Lurch look a like in here - he's in the original story as well and I couldn't bare to keep him out of this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Based tightly around a book called Strange Bedpersons.

Adapting 5

Cursing, Adult Situations

* * *

"Wow, this is really something," Heero whistled as they stepped into Mr. Norcom's living room. Heero was decked out in an untucked, black button down dress-shirt with a gray colored blazer covering it and a pair of very expensive, very tasteful jeans covered slim hips. On his feet, were a pair of black loafers that Duo had to run out and buy. While Duo was wearing an off white Hugo Boss long sleeved sweater with black, long legged pants and a pair of brown, shiny dress shoes. 

"Yeah it is, isn't it? Just wait until dinner," Duo smiled as he grabbed his hand and led him towards the bar. Heero got an eyeful of Henderson as he made his way around making sure people were comfortable and not trying to slip any of Mr. Norcom's belongings.

"Two white wines," Duo ordered to the bored looking bartender.

"Right away sir," he automatically responded and went to work with the order. He produced two glasses full of bubbly and placed them on the bar. "Have a nice night, sir."

"You too," Duo grabbed the wines and gave one to Heero.

"Hm," Heero hummed appreciatively as he took a sip of his bubbly. "The man knows his wines."

Duo nodded and held up his glass.

"Oh man, why couldn't you tell me we were doing a toast before I started drinking," Heero whined.

"Just hold up the damn glass," Duo rolled his eyes and waited to see the raised glass. "Now," he said once satisfied, "to a weekend of happiness."

"A weekend of happiness? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm toasting to a weekend of no fights."

"You know, we don't always get into..."

"Just toast to it, Heero. Please," he groaned through clenched teeth.

Heero smiled, not knowing why he was taking such pleasure in giving Duo a hard time. He held up his glass and clinked it lightly. "To a weekend of happiness," he repeated and took another sip.

"Thank you," Duo breathed and took his first sip. He looked around the room, nodding to many familiar faces and smiling at new. He began to wonder, "I wonder where Zechs is?"

"Oh, he's over by the snacks."

"Hors d'oeuvres, babe. Not snacks," Duo corrected patiently as he looked for the familiar head of blonde hair.

"But you knew what I was talking about so it doesn't matter what I say," Heero pointed out as he finished his drink. He tapped the bar and waved his empty glass suggestively, "Can ya fill er' up?"

The bartender looked at him with a hint of disgust that Heero found so snooty he wanted to shove the glass right up his snot-nosed behind. I mean really! How can the _bartender_ be so bigheaded?

"Sir," he nodded as he did as requested. He slid the drink into Heero's hand before dismissing him by staring into thin air.

"Arrogant son of a..."

"Heero..."

Heero turned to Duo's whisper and stared at him in question. "Yes," he answered as he stepped next to him and sipped his wine.

"I found Zechs."

"Oh great," Heero said as he rolled his eyes.

"I see his date, too."

"Oh! You see Wufei, too? Let's go over there and..." Heero was stopped by a strong hand on his arm. "What's the problem?"

"You brought Wufei? I told you to bring someone who could count to ten without using his fingers!" Duo whispered lowly.

Heero felt his anger flare and snatched his arm away from Duo's grip. "Watch it, Maxwell. That is my best friend and contrary to what you and everyone else thinks - he went to school and learned his ABC's. You told me to get a date for Zechs and I did. Remember I did you a favor so get off your fucking high horse and start thanking me for not leaving your snobby ass in the ditch."

He walked, okay stomped, away from Duo and over to Zechs and Wufei. He noticed that Wufei was looking very nice in an expensive looking black on black ensemble. He had on a tucked in black button down dress shirt and black straight legged dress pants with a black belt holding them up. His feet were fitted with black dress shoes as well.

He had a feeling that Zechs had duped Wufei the way Duo had duped him. Wasn't there some kind of saying that the clothes didn't make the man? Or was it the clothes did make the man? Heero shook his head to shake the thoughts as he came upon the pair.

He noticed Zechs look at him with surprise then apparent distaste.

Heero only smiled sweetly as he came to stand next to them. "Zechs Merquise, always a pleasure."

"For you, I'm sure," Zechs smiled, showing all gleaming white teeth.

Heero began to feel nauseous.

"Heero, you finally made it," Wufei hugged him briefly before letting him go and taking a good look at him. "Boy, you sure do clean up."

"I can say the same about you," Heero smiled, "you look quite dashing."

"Don't I?" They both laughed before Wufei frowned suddenly, "Where's Duo?"

"No idea," Heero said nonchalantly before taking a sip of wine. "Have you tasted this wine? It's so good."

"You didn't kill him and then dump his body on the side of the road did you?" Zechs questioned with worry in his eyes.

"Only in my dreams," he nodded before finishing off his drink. "I think I'm gonna get another one."

"Oh God," Zechs groaned. "I told him not to bring you. Most likely last resort."

Heero felt his anger sky rocket and didn't dare confess that the snide remark had stung a bit. "I was right Porn Star," he shook his head and pasted a smile on, "always a pleasure to be in your presence."

"Oh man," Wufei groaned next to him but Heero hardly paid attention to him.

"Porn star?" Zechs looked confused.

"Yeah, did I ever mention that your name sounds like a bad porn name? Zechs - sex, get it? Or maybe it's a bit too deep for you. All that tanning must have fried what brain cells you had left."

Zechs had the grace to laugh. "I knew it: you can take the hoodlum out of the hood but can't take the hood out of the hoodlum."

Heero's face burned hot. "Fuck you, you..."

"Wufei!" Duo appeared suddenly, bumping into Heero rather hard. "It's so nice to see you again."

Wufei took the opportunity gratefully. "Same to you, Duo! You look healthy and...alive."

"Well, I feel like it."

"You know, I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath on you. I mean, if you think about it - you can't help but be an over stuffed, bigheaded, stuck up, Ken doll wannabe. It's not your fault that your father married your sister."

Zechs clenched his teeth and a vein began to pulse on his forehead.

"Heero," Wufei tried.

Heero continued, "And for that, I take back all the bad things I said about you and I forgive you. You're just a victim of inbreeding, it can't be helped."

"You guys," Duo was ready to fall on his knees and beg. "For one weekend, just one. Please act humane toward one another. Like you're not ready to stab each other in the back with the nearest spoon. Please, please, please."

"Fine, quit your whining." Heero said before walking back to the bar, searching for more of the bubbly heaven.

"Lord, let me go talk with him," Wufei said as he set down his plate on the table.

"Here, I'll hold that for you," Zechs said as he intercepted the plate.

Wufei smiled his thanks and walked after Heero.

"Sweet Mary and Joseph," Duo groaned as he sagged against the table. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it this weekend."

"Voice of reason," Zechs sing-songed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Duo sipped at the glass in his hand.

"Geez Duo, try not to let your date get drunk. This isn't some low class shindig," he said the last word with a frown.

"Right now, I just want to pretend that I don't have a date." He finished off his drink and held it loftily. He stared at Zechs for a moment, seeing the man in a bit of a daze and looked to see Zechs was staring over towards the bar.

"So..." Duo started.

"So," Zechs came out of his daze with a blush and began to pick at the nibbles on his plate.

"You and uh, Wufei," he jerked his head in the young man's direction, "seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

Zechs smiled shyly and nodded. "Well, he's a real nice guy. He's funny..."

"Funny, you say?" Duo smiled in surprise. Zechs rarely thought anyone was funny.

"Yeah, and he makes me laugh, too. He's gorgeous and has a great smile..."

"Smile, huh?"

"Yeah, a great smile. I can't believe I'm saying all this," Zechs laughed as he shook his head.

"Neither can I," Duo confessed and slapped him on the back. "Wufei really is a great guy."

"He is and the stuff he talks about is so...interesting. He has a different view of everything and I find that I'm seeing the world in a whole new light, ya know?"

"Only too well," Duo muttered.

* * *

"Heero you've got to control your temper," Wufei tried again. 

"I'm sorry Wufei, I really am but maybe it was a mistake to come here." Finishing off his fourth wine he was about to call for the bartender again when Wufei pushed away the glass.

"Oh no, you've had quite enough."

"See!" Heero pointed to himself, or actually pointed to the man beside him. "I'm fucking," Wufei shushed him and told him to lower his voice, "I'm fucking buzzed! I can't control my mouth, can't control my alcohol intake. I know I'm gonna mess up tonight!"

"Can I get a coffee or something?" Wufei asked the man behind the counter. He turned to Heero and rubbed a hand on his back soothingly. "You're not going to mess up tonight, you are going to do fine. Don't worry, everything will be fine, you're just nervous is all."

"Wufei, this night means so much to Duo and I keep messing up. It's like I'm a child, he keeps correcting my speech and on the way down here he showed me the proper way to stand and how to greet people." Heero shook his head, "I don't belong here."

"Well, hell Heero if you don't belong here then I surely don't. I think you're doing great, sure you and Zechs got a little out of hand but nothing to worry over. You're going to do fine. And what you said was true, tonight is important to Duo. Do you think he'd really ask you to come if he didn't think you could handle it?"

The bartender came with a hot cup of steaming black coffee and handed it to Wufei. "Here," he pushed it into Heero's hand, "sit up straight and drink this. It should make you feel a bit better and more coherent for tonight."

Heero did as told and began to sip the black liquid. Once finished he did feel marginally better and handed the cup back to the barman.

"Thanks Wufei," he said gratefully and stood up. "We should probably head back over to the guys."

Wufei nodded before turning and walking back over to Zechs and Duo.

* * *

"Well, I was wondering when you were coming back," Zechs smiled at his date happily and Wufei returned it with no effort. 

"Hey," Duo stated as Heero came to stand beside him with eyes downcast. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Heero nodded before wrapping a hand around Duo's waist and laying his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier," he mumbled into his ear before slowly letting go.

Duo smiled as he wrapped his arm around Heero's shoulders and hugged him back. "It's fine, nothing big," he placed a kiss on top of chocolate tresses.

Suddenly Henderson bellowed over the low chatter of the room, "Dinner is served."

Heero chirped up a bit, "I really want one of those for Christmas Duo."

Duo only laughed as he and Heero followed behind others towards the dining room.

As they were seated, Heero found himself sitting in front of Wufei with Duo on his right, sitting next to Mr. Norcom at the head of the table and Zechs on Wufei's left sitting next to some blonde woman with hooters out to the front door and enough plaster on her face to cover the floor of the Taj Mahal. Heero had the urge to do a little jig singing, "Bow chica wow wow."

Heero got a good look at Mr. Norcom and could see why people seem to want to piss themselves around him. He was a big man of impressive height - everything about him was impressive - massive, even. He had a thick head of black hair, greying around the edges with bushy eyebrows of the same color. He had startlingly clear green eyes, big nose and thin lipped mouth. He was dressed simply in beige pants and white, fleece sweater.

Mr. Norcom made a short speech as the food was being handed out before leading everyone into prayer. As he was digging into his plate, he looked up towards the young men sitting near him.

"Glad you two could make it," he nodded while shoveling a forkful of meat into his mouth.

"It's always a pleasure sir," Zechs said automatically.

"Maxwell, I heard you got here a bit early. You should've come down to the stables, I was showing a few people my horses and telling them the true way to breed them. Could've used some of your expertise on the matter."

Duo smiled apologeticaly, "Sorry, sir. We were a bit tired after the drive so decided to lay down for a bit."

"Lay down, huh? Is that what they call it now a days?" He nudged the young woman next to him as he howled in laughter. She squealed along with him, raising a dainty hand to her face, fanning lightly.

Heero had the urge to spit on the both of them, repeatedly. He even noticed Wufei chuckling a bit. He glared at him while spearing some broccoli on his fork and kicked him swiftly in the shin.

"Son of a..." Wufei bit his lip and glared at Heero through smarting tears.

"Are you alright?" Zechs asked concerned and Wufei blinked rapidly to clear the tears before smiling and nodding. Zechs looked across the table to see Heero with a smirk and rolled his eyes. "Should've known," Zechs groaned, shaking his head.

Heero had to remind himself that he was to be a good boy and lowered the leg that was ready to strike again.

"So, when are you two going to introduce me? Feels like I've been waiting all damn night," Norcom grumbled loudly.

Duo began, grabbing Heero's hand. "Sir, this is Heero Yuy."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Norcom," Heero reached across Duo with his other hand to shake Norcom's massive hand.

Norcom smiled a full toothed grin and nodded. "A pleasure, Mr. Yuy."

"Please call me, Heero."

"Heero, then." He turned to Zechs with a raised brow and the same full toothed grin aimed at Wufei.

"This is Wufei Chang, sir - my fiancee."

Wufei smiled and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, son. Likewise," Norcom nodded before chuckling briefly. "Seems you two have a hunkerin' for them Orientals."

Heero and Wufei both spit out the wine they _had _been swallowing and stared at each other, then turned shocked eyes to the jolly man at the head of the table. He watched as Wufei threw down his napkin ready to chew out Mr. Norcom when Zechs grabbed the napkin, placed it back into his lap and shoved his wine glass under his nose, "Thirsty?"

"Um," Duo faltered with something to say when someone a few chairs down from him complimented Norcom's decor which started a debate against carpet or wooded floors.

Duo found Heero's thigh under the table and patted it gently. "Thank you," he said with appreciative eyes and began to eat again.

Heero was practically thrumming with anger but nodded stiffly and reached for knife and fork. He cut through the steak harshly, wishing it was Norcom's body. As he stuck a piece of meat into his mouth he watched as Zechs tried to calm his 'fiancee' down with promises of money, jewels and pork grinds.

This was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Well this was exciting to write! Hope you liked... 


	6. Chapter 6

Based tightly around a book called Strange Bedpersons.

Sorry it took me forever and a effin' year to get this up.I had lost my disc with all my fics on it like a month ago and just now found it so...here ya go!

Adapting Part 6

Cursing, Adult Situations

* * *

"Thank God this night is over," Heero cried out as he opened the door to his room. He ran over to his bed and jumped on it happily, snuggling into the soft bed for the second time that night. 

"Yeah, as is my career," Duo grumbled as he closed and locked the door.

"What do you mean?" Heero questioned staring at Duo as he made his way into his room through the adjoining bathroom.

"Never mind," came the drifting reply.

Heero went over the night in his head, flipping onto his back to stare at the perfect ceiling. After the Oriental remark, things seemed to have settled down. They had the stupid debate over hardwood or carpeted floors and Heero decided to join in. He chewed his lip as he decided that probably wasn't a good idea. Instead of suggesting hardwood or carpeted he had thrown in linoleum flooring which Wufei had readily backed him up on. He did remember Duo and Zechs try to drown themselves in the soup after his remark.

Then the fact that the Pamela Anderson wannabe - what was her name? Muffin, Cupcake, Twinkie? 'One of those,' Heero shrugged. 'Either way she was just as stuck up as the rest of them.' He thought about how the woman singled Wufei out and embarrassed horribly.

Really, how was Wufei to know that it wasn't right to consume gravy with a roll? Heero smiled lightly, it was incredibly sweet how Zechs and Duo had each picked up their own roll, defending Wufei. Wufei, however, was mortified and was no doubt going to be agonizing over that for at least a week.

And maybe he shouldn't have asked Mr. Norcom where he had gotten Henderson from in the middle of dinner. He really couldn't help it though, he was dying to know. But Mr. Norcom simply _erupted_ in laughter and didn't even answer him. Heero could remember Duo and Zechs blush in embarrassment. He sat up briefly as he heard Duo pad around in the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Heero frowned and mentally kicked himself, falling back into the bed. He had embarrassed Duo, yet again. "I can't do anything right," he muttered as he rolled off the bed in search of his night clothes.

"I'm sorry about tonight Zechs," Wufei spoke finally, the silence killing him. After dinner, he and Zechs had decided to get some fresh air by walking through Mr. Norcom's impressive garden.

"What do you mean," Zechs frowned down at Wufei and watched as the younger man bit his lip.

"Everything that happened tonight - the whole roll thing, the whole Oriental thing, when I mixed up my salad fork and my regular fork, and my soup spoon from my...regular spoon, I think."

Zechs laughed lightly while shaking his head. "Wufei, you did nothing wrong tonight - you were absolutely perfect." Zechs felt butterflies swarm his stomach as he saw Wufei blush in the moonlight and smile shyly. "And I mean that."

"Truly?"

"Truly. And besides, I can't tell you the many times that I've mixed up my salad fork and regular fork." In truth, Zechs had never mixed them up but he didn't think Wufei would figure that out.

Wufei sighed heavily. "Well, that takes a definite load off then. It is kinda confusing, isn't it?"

"That it is," Zechs agreed. He looked around them, noting they were in a part of the garden that he didn't recognize. "I think we should turn back before we get lost and they'll have to send a search party to retrieve us."

Wufei's resounding laughter filled the night air and Zech's heart.

Heero strolled through the adjoining bathroom and into Duo's room clad in a thin t-shirt and dark red boxers. He knocked lightly on the open door, watching as Duo turned to him clad in black and blue plaid, pajama bottoms and - nothing else.

"Hey," he whispered, "can I come in?"

"You're already in," he answered as he pushed his suitcase under the bed and crawled onto it. He kicked two decorative pillows to the floor before leaning back and releasing a tired sigh, closing his eyes.

Heero bit his lip as he walked in and hopped onto the bed. He crawled onto Duo, settling onto his stomach as he looked down at him.

Bright amethyst eyes opened and stared at Heero warily. "Can I help you?"

"I want to apologize...for the hundredth time tonight. I'm sorry I embarrassed you and made you cover for me when I did stupid things. I'm sorry I asked Mr. Norcom where he got Henderson and I'm sorry I can't be the person you want me to be."

" 'The person you want me to be?' The person I want you to be is you. Heero Kairu Yuy - obnoxious, loud and proud of it." He ran a hand along Heero's cheek and smiled.

"Yeah but..."

"No buts about it, baby. I like you just the way you are. If I wanted someone different then I would have someone different. Not to say that you don't annoy the hell out of me most days," Heero mock glared at him, "but most of the time, what you do to annoy me is also what pulls me to you. I've never been with a person like you and that's the truth."

"God, what you do to me," Heero groaned before capturing soft lips into a kiss. He opened his mouth to run his tongue against Duo's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Once granted, he began to play with Duo's own slippery muscle until both young men were moaning in delight.

Duo pulled away, breathing harshly and encircled arms around Heero's small waist, bringing the tease closer. "I thought you said no sex."

"I did," Heero said just as out of breath.

"Then what the hell was that," Duo whined, ready to throw a fit. "You don't kiss a guy like that and leave him hanging."

"What's wrong with kissing? And why does everything have to lead to sex?"

"Because it just does," Duo pouted with his lip stuck out.

Heero leaned down to nip gently at the swollen lip. "Don't pout, baka - it's not becoming." He got off of Duo and onto the floor, running back into his room to shut off the lights, then the bathroom lights and then Duo's lights.

"Sleeping in here?"

"Yes - you got a problem with that?" Heero climbed back onto the huge bed, over Duo and under the warm covers.

"Nope, just wanna warn you that I can not be held accountable for my actions," he said, sliding under the covers after Heero.

"And what does..." Heero was cut off by soft lips claiming his. He didn't get too many words in after that.

A while after , Heero resurfaced, gasping for air. "Wait...wait..." he moaned as Duo slid a long, hard leg between his thighs.

"No...want you," Duo panted, nipping his way down his ear to his neck.

"Duo..."

"Come on, babe. Just go with it," he sought after a hard nipple and began teasing it gently with his tongue.

"B-But...nn..." Heero moaned as Duo continued to play with him.

"Shh, no more talking..."

"No, damn it...Duo.." He squeezed his hands in between their two bodies and tried to push the older man off. "Stop," Heero finally surged up and pushed Duo away from him - and off the bed. Heero winced as he heard the loud thud.

"What in the hell is wrong with you," Duo grumbled as he got off the floor and flicked on the bedside lamp. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

Heero glared, "No, you sex crazed maniac! I wanted to sleep, not fuck."

"Well, then _hell_...you can do that in your own bed." Duo stood by the bed, resting one hand on his bruised back and the other on the table.

"Fine!" Heero yelled while struggling to get off the bed. He pushed the covers off him and slammed bare feet onto hardwood floor, ready to stomp out.

"Wait, wait, wait," Duo said, grasping at Heero's arm.

"Hell no, let me go. I'm finished with you, Maxwell." Heero tried to wiggle away from still and obviously aroused, hair mussed, violet eyed Duo Maxwell.

Duo finally tugged Heero over to him and picked him up, depositing him onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, trying to subdue him.

"Damn it, Duo!" Heero said fighting to get the heavier man off of him. Growing tired, he fell back onto the bed, panting from a different kind of exertion.

"Are you calm, now? Because I'm quite comfortable," Duo said from atop the angry, young man.

"I'm not playing, Duo. I'm through with you, I'm tired of this shit."

Duo sat up, careful to keep a tight grip around Heero's ankle to ensure he wouldn't run away. "You're tired? I'm tired of you teasing the hell out of me then leaving me hard as a fucking rock! Keep doing this and I'm bound to get blue balls."

"Well, it's your fault," Heero said after sparing a moment to think what would happen if Duo really did get blue balls.

"How the hell is it..." Duo paused for a moment before groaning, "not this again!"

"Yes, this again. Now you know what it feels like."

"Heero, you're not being fair!"

"Fair! You're the one who took me to a cabin in the fucking_ boondocks_ for our 3 month anniversary only to leave me in the middle of the fucking night - without so much as a note - telling me, by way of your assistant, a _day _later that an emergency had come up and you had to get back to the city. And it wasn't even that big of an emergency!"

"Heero! We were working on a million dollar contract and the guy was at the office ready to sign, I had to go!"

"In the middle of the night!" Heero shook his head looking across to Duo, "No, you didn't _have_ to go, you _chose _to go. Zechs could've handled the signing beautifully by himself. Once again your work comes before me!"

Duo sighed, running a hand through long, chestnut colored bangs. "So, you're saying that you want me to risk a career that I've worked hard for all my life for sex in some backwoods cabin?"

"It's not about sex you fucking twit!" Heero yelled with cheeks filling with an angry red. "Everything is not about or related to sex," Heero began again after a moment, "you wouldn't have risked your career for anything. We didn't go to that cabin to simply have sex - we went to spend time with one another, get to know each other even more than we already did."

Duo looked at Heero for a moment. "Why don't we spend time with one another now?"

"Because it's not the same," Heero said tiredly. He ran a hand across his face and breathed deeply.

"Come on, Heero..."

"You know," Heero said sitting up, "I'm just going to go to my own bed now. I've had enough drama for one day, thank you."

"Heero, wait." Heero stopped with feet swinging off the bed. "Give me another chance, please. I understand what you're saying to me and I know I messed up. I want this to work...I want to be with you. I'm sorry I've been so gun ho about sex with you but," he paused with a lopsided smile, "when I'm around you it's like I'm a whole new person. I think crazy, I do crazy - I have no ability to say no to you. You know that don't you?" He finished while brushing a strand of hair away from Heero's eyes with his finger.

Heero stared at him, from bright amethyst eyes, to the beautifully messy braid hanging over one perfectly carved shoulder, down a solid chest and washboard abs, to the large, alluring lump in his cotton pajama bottoms.

He nodded shortly, trying to clear the fog of lust that permeated his mind. "I know, and I was probably being overly bitchy about it anyway."

"You were," Duo said cheekily before leaning towards him and placing a chaste kiss against his cheek, "but that's just one of the many things that I love and hate about you."

Heero's heart fluttered at the word 'love.' 'Down Heero,' he mentally chided, 'let's not get your hopes up.'

"So, can we try this bed thing again? Only this time I promise no touchy."

Heero smiled and nodded, crawling back onto the bed and under the covers. He waited for Duo to turn off the lights and climb back into bed before snuggling up to him with his head resting on a strong shoulder. He felt Duo's arm wrap around him tightly and smiled against smooth, warm skin.

"Night Heero," Duo said sleepily, placing a kiss on Heero's forehead.

Heero, in turn, pressed a kiss against Duo's shoulder before drifting off into sleep.

"You know, I bet he could've come up with a better set up than this," Heero stated as he, Zechs, Wufei and Duo waited in line to be served for breakfast.

"Takes you back to high school and middle school, huh?" Wufei joked next to him, looking down the long buffet like table.

Heero nodded, smiling. "God, nostalgia...when will it end."

Duo laughed from his position behind him but continued his conversation with Zechs.

"What happened with you two?" Wufei asked as they finally got to serve themselves.

"What do you mean?" Heero grabbed a plate, a fork, knife and jelly.

"He can't keep his eyes off of you. More so than usual, might I add," Wufei said suggestively.

Heero smiled and bit his lip. "Stuff," he replied.

"Stuff? Just stuff? No details, nothing juicy - what kind of friend are you?"

"A discreet friend who doesn't tell you the juicy details when the man who the juicy details are about is right behind you," Heero nudged his head back towards Duo. He glanced back to see if Duo had heard them but instead noticed something else.

"Fine," Wufei huffed and turned back to the bagels.

"But speaking of juicy details, do you have any to share?"

"Um, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, why?" Wufei looked at him strangely.

"I'm just asking because it seems that Zechs can't keep his eyes off you either," Heero stated casually as he picked up a waffle.

"Really," Wufei asked excitedly and turned around to see Zechs was, indeed, staring at him with a soft smile gracing his handsome features.

Duo looked from Zechs to Wufei, "You guys make me sick," he said playfully before taking his plate and moving from between the two love birds. He moved Wufei closer to Zechs and stepped beside Heero, "Go be merry and suck face or something."

"Aren't they adorable," Heero gushed as he stared at the couple, "well, Wufei's adorable. I don't know about your friend, though."

Duo bumped him playfully and smiled. "Quiet, you," he said after leaning down and placing a kiss on his nose.

"Or you'll what?" Heero said with a challenge sparkling in his bright blue eyes.

"Ahem, these sausages look delicious," Duo ignored Heero's bait and helped himself to some links.

Heero laughed and snagged a few links off Duo's plate.

They all finished walking through the lavish buffet before deciding to eat outside, as did many others. They chose a table for four near the gardens under a small canopy. Heero and Duo sat on one side while Zechs and Wufei sat on the other. They ate in relative silence, until Wufei spoke up.

"So what's after this?" He finished off his bagel slathered in cream cheese and washed it down with an ice cold bottle of Evian.

Zechs wiped his mouth before answering, "We're supposed to go to Norcom's library for a reading."

"A reading," Heero inquired before chugging down his orange juice.

Duo nodded his head, "By Norcom's niece, Pixie Sunshine, supposed to be her newest novel."

"What a name," Wufei laughed.

"I heard the book was total," Zechs started.

"Trash," Heero ended.

"Oh," Wufei said thinking. "Hey Heero, isn't that the woman whose..."

"A total nitwit but has a massive amount of balls. She's a damn hippie - she writes about freedom of the mind, body and soul using illegal substances and readily gives the okay to get high." Heero shook his head in amusement, "I always wondered how she got this far and how come the police aren't tailing her ass - it's because of her rich uncle. Also she's..."

Zechs sighed. "She maybe a lot of things, Heero," he interrupted, "but she's Norcom's beloved and favorite niece which means..."

"He plays favoritism in his family," Heero smiled, having way too much fun in frustrating Zechs.

"Which _means _you are to keep your big mouth shut and not embarrass us more than you already have," he stated sternly, glaring hotly.

Heero smiled sweetly. "Aw _Ken_, you suck the fun out of everything."

"Yeah well that maybe but we won't get into the things you suck," Zechs winked as he noticed Heero's flamed face.

Duo and Wufei burst out laughing. "They'll never change," Duo said once he'd calmed down.

Wufei shook his head, "You know, I'm not so sure if I'd want them too anyway. There's certainly never a dull moment around here."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 6. I'm not too happy with this one, I have to admit but...oh well. Tell me if you like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Adapting

Cursing with suggestive language.

* * *

"Sweet Jesus," Duo moaned as he shifted in his chair again. 

"I had no idea," Zechs whispered in pain.

"I told ya," Heero sing songed, not feeling the least bit sympathetic for the two older men.

The four men, along with others from the previous night, were sitting in Norcom's spacious library listening to Ms. Sunshine read.

"Hey Fei," Heero said nudging Wufei with his arm, "you think that guy's dead?"

Wufei looked over in the direction Heero was pointing to and almost burst out laughing. He barely contained himself and managed to cover it with a cough. However, Duo wasn't that fortunate.

"Shit," Duo said a little too loudly and got several harsh 'shh' from some people around them.

"Who is he talking about now?" Zechs asked with a frown. Duo pointed to the man in question and Zechs had to cough a little loudly to cover his own laughter.

The man Heero had been pointing to was, ironically, towards the middle of the _front _row. He had his legs in front of him with his head stretched back across the backrest of the chair. His mouth was wide open and he wasn't moving - at all.

"When will it end," someone whispered a few chairs away from them.

"Shh," a giggle, "she might hear you."

Heero smiled while looking for the owner of the voice. He looked down a few chairs and noticed Quatre Winner along with some young lady whispering to each other. 'Must be him,' Heero nodded to himself. He sat forward in his chair while trying to get Mr. Winner's attention.

"Psst," he started, "Mr. Winner!"

"Duo, control your heathen," Zechs murmured harshly over Wufei, watching as he began to wave his hands around frantically.

"Heero," Duo warned, "please stop." Duo pushed Heero back into his chair.

"Oh come on, Duo! Mr. Winner's right there," Heero pleaded. "Mr. Winner," he tried again and found himself successful when the older man turned to him.

Quatre Winner turned around at the sound of his voice to see a familiar young man waving at him. "Heero Yuy," he whispered and waved back. "Meet me outside after this," he motioned towards the double doors.

Heero nodded back and gave a thumbs up. He sat back in his chair and turned eyes back to Hippie girl.

"The hell was that?"

"Nothing, now be quiet," Heero shushed Duo effectively.

Duo frowned and turned to look down the row to see Winner still looking at Heero with a certain gleam in his eyes. Duo nodded to the older man in acknowledgment and watched as he returned the gesture.

After another hour and a half of torture, Ms. Pixie Sunshine concluded the reading with a short Q&A session and promises of a sequel.

Heero found it simply hilarious how the people practically bolted from the large library. He looked around for the familiar head of blonde hair and smiled. "I'm going over there," he said distractedly already making his way over to Winner.

"Wait, what," Duo questioned confused but it was already too late. Heero had made his way over to Quatre Winner, chatting quite animatedly with him.

"Duo, what the hell is Heero doing?" Zechs questioned with a deep frown marring his handsome features.

"Talking to Mr. Winner, what does it look like?" He responded through clenched teeth.

"Well, it looks to me like Heero is flirting with him," Zechs whispered as he watched Heero playfully hit Winner in his arm and laugh.

"Well, you're wrong because he's not." Duo couldn't help the growl from escaping as he saw Heero writing something down on a small piece of paper - no doubt his phone number. What the hell would the old man need with _his_ boyfriend's number?

"Then why did he just give Winner his number," Zechs asked with a tilt of his head.

Wufei noticed the slightly murderous glare that Duo was giving Zechs and decided to separate the two men for a while. "Zechs, I'm kind of hungry."

The blonde man looked down at Wufei and smiled. "Well come then, they have a little snack table right over here..." he spoke while steering Wufei towards the food.

As soon as Wufei and Zechs left, Duo had made up his mind and began marching over towards Winner and Heero. He came up behind Heero and grabbed at his elbow, "Don't mean to interrupt," he smiled tightly, "but we've got to get ready to leave."

"Aw, so soon?" Both Heero and Winner questioned sadly.

Duo fought hard not to punch the old man square in his nose. Instead he nodded stiffly, "Yeah, and we have a lot of road to cover - not to mention we've got a few things to tie up so we better be going..." He lead off as he tried to pull Heero away from the graying man in front of them.

"Oh, well you can go finish things up and I'll wait for you right here," Heero tried to be helpful.

"Yes, I promise to keep him company and make sure he doesn't get too bored. We can even play a little chess while we're waiting..."

"Oh, I've never played chess!"

"Really? I must teach you then, I have an old set up in my room and..."

"No!" Duo said a bit too forcefully and smiled in apology at the stares he got. "No, that won't be necessary. I need Heero to help me with the things that need tying up. So we better get going."

"I guess so," Heero said sadly. "Well, it was great seeing you again, Mr. Winner. You have my number so feel free to call anytime, maybe you can teach me some chess later on."

"Love to, Heero. I'll be sure to call you with some of the answers to your questions," he reached for Heero's hand and kissed it lightly. "Always a pleasure," he whispered before letting the soft hand go. He smiled and nodded to Duo, "Mr. Maxwell, it was nice seeing you again, too."

"Ditto, sir." He tried to smile.

Winner turned away with a nod to the two and walked away.

"Come on," Duo growled tightly before leading Heero up the stairs and towards their rooms. He unlocked the door with his key, motioned Heero in ahead of him before slamming the door shut.

Heero whirled around with a hand across his heart. "Whoa, what's up with you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Duo stomped into his own room and ripped his suitcase out from under the bed.

"What are you talking about," Heero questioned following behind him, "and what is your problem!" He frowned deeply as he watched Duo begin to throw clothes from the drawers into the traveling bag.

Duo whipped around to face Heero, "My problem is you."

"God," Heero said as he ran a hand through wild locks, "what did I do _this_ time?"

"You...you...fuck! I cant even say it?"

Heero dropped back against the doorframe and slid to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and dropped a defined chin on top as he watched through amused eyes as Duo ran around the room, muttering like a mad man.

Heero knew he should be concerned or at least half as upset as Duo seemed to be but he just couldn't. And when Duo slammed his finger in the drawer, Heero couldn't help but laugh outright.

"It's not fucking funny, Heero." Duo yelled angrily as he blinked away hot, pain smarting tears.

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry but you..." Heero fell back into a fit of chuckles.

"You know what," Duo held his injured finger protectively to his chest as he turned around, "just leave, alright? That's the best thing you could do right now."

"Aw Duo..."

"Leave, damn it."

Heero stared at the tension filled back that faced him and sighed heavily. He got up from his position and crossed the bedroom floor in slow strides. He came to stand behind Duo and placed a hand on his broad shoulder only for it to be shaken off roughly.

"Duo, don't be like this with me."

"I think I asked you to leave," he stated coldly.

Heero ignored him and, instead, pulled at his arm. "Does it really hurt," he said as he surveyed the finger in question.

Duo tried only weakly to pull his arm back and Heero took this as a good sign. "I'm sorry that I laughed earlier," he said with a sweet kiss to Duo's red tinted finger. "And whatever I did to make you mad - I'm sorry about that, too." He laid another kiss on the long, slender appendage and looked up into Duo's violet hued eyes. "Don't be mad at me."

Duo sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead down on top of Heero's. "I'm not mad per say..."

"Yes you are," Heero said firmly. "Now will you_ please_ tell me what I did to cause you to have a piss fit."

"It wasn't a piss fit - I don't do piss fits." Duo sniffed lightly and smiled slightly as he felt Heero begin to nibble his slender digit softly.

"Of course pumpkin pie," Heero appeased him with the ridiculous pet name.

"I was just...upset."

" 'Bout what?"

"The fact that you were flirting with an old man may have had something to do with it," he cut out dryly.

"What old man?" Heero stepped out of the embrace and stared at him with shocked eyes. "First of all - I don't flirt..."

"Liar..."

"It's true! I don't flirt with people that I've only met on one occasion. Secondly," Heero glared, "I definitely don't flirt with old men...that's just sick."

"Well then please, tell me just what the hell you were doing with Winner," Duo dropped his hand from Heero's and went to his suitcase, struggling to organize it from his tirade a few moments earlier.

"I was just being friendly!" Heero threw his hands into the air before bringing them back down to run through chocolate tresses. "Cheese and rice, Duo! Is this how it's always going to be?"

"How what is going to be?"

"Hot and cold," Heero said before plopping beside the suitcase and laying back, fixing his gaze on the ceiling. Silence permeated the room for a few tense moments before Heero spoke again. "For the hundredth time today or this _weekend _I've apologize. I had no idea you'd get so strung out on me being friendly with Mr. Winner. And the fact that you say that I was _flirting _with him is outrageous but...I'm sorry, nonetheless."

Duo sighed as he refolded his sweater and placed it carefully into this suitcase. "No, I'm sorry. I was being an asshole and overly possessive - and it's not that I didn't want you to talk to him because he could get you in with a real good job."

"Yeah, and that's the whole reason why I went over to him," Heero turned tired eyes to the man on his left.

"I know," he mumbled, "so this time, it's my bad."

"Ha, yeah. You're bad," Heero smiled softly, "now come over here and give me a make-up kiss."

Duo smiled before crawling over his suitcase, leaning over Heero's slight form and capturing his pouty lips. He ran a tongue along his plump bottom lip, asking for entrance. Once it was given, Duo plunged inside, tongue seeking Heero's and engaging in a slippery dance.

"Wow," Heero panted after being released from the kiss. "That was one hell of a make-up kiss."

"One of my best, I should say," Duo agreed before lying next to Heero on the large bed. "You know we gotta get up soon and pack all our shit."

"Yeah," Heero nodded, "but I'm gonna kind of miss this place. And I have to honestly say that I had fun...despite the snobs, air heads, and hippies."

Duo laughed shortly. "Nice," he flipped over onto his stomach and entwined Heero's hand with his own. "If you're on your best behavior, I may just bring you back up here...maybe we could go camping or something. And Wufei and Zechs could come along too."

Heero snorted. "Ha! After this little trip is over, Blondie in a Bottle isn't coming within 5 feet of my best friend."

* * *

This chapter, I must say, pissed me off to no end. For some reason I struggled like hell to get this out and it was a pain in my ass, for sure. If it sucks like hell, you'll no why. 

Review if ya hate it or love it...even though it's shit I still wanna know what ya think!

Adios!


End file.
